Such vehicle pneumatic tires are known. For example, such utility vehicle tires having circumferential ribs separated by circumferential grooves are known. In such utility vehicle tires there is a possibility of cracking in the area of the groove base, which is counteracted by various tire design measures. In the case of some particularly demanding tire sizes, which in operation are exposed to exceptionally high stresses, however, the formation of cracks in the groove base is still possible in the transitional area between the shoulder ribs and the adjacent rib of the central tread portion, due to the high stresses acting. To reduce cracking it has already been proposed, on occasion, to form a web in the groove base of the circumferential groove separating these two ribs from one another, so as to divide this circumferential groove in an axial direction A of the tire into two circumferential groove portions, the web extending over the entire circumference but not up to the shell surface of the tire in a radial direction R of the tire. Nevertheless, in such tires cracking in the groove base of this circumferential groove divided by means of the web is still possible in particular applications.